Histoire de coeur
by Uki96
Summary: La théorie d'Hina est simple, Smoker. N'hésite pas à dire à Hina si elle se trompe, mais il se pourrait que tu veuilles revoir le Chirurgien de la Mort. [SmoLaw]


Joyeuse St Valentin blablabla you know the deal blablabla.

Joyeux Anniversaire à la Sauvage (j'ai nommé Soul) même si c'était le 11, elle savait que son cadeau arriverait le 14 donc… voilà voilà.

J'ai pleuré des larmes de sang pour écrire ça, on sait que j'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps XD

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Smoker m'appartient entièrement, je fais ce que je veux de lui… wait what ?

**Note :** Le Smolaw c'est l'amour de ma vie *µ*

ENJOY !

* * *

Smoker se prélassait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Pas de pirates à attraper. Pas d'équipage désorganisé à gérer. Juste une simple journée pour se reposer. Marineford lui devait bien ça après cet énième fiasco à Punk Hazard, sans compter celui de Dressrosa.

Smoker ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'énorme bombe que Fujitora avait lancé à la gueule du gouvernement mondial. Ah, ces petits bureaucrates pouvaient bien aller se la mettre, il y avait enfin un changement dans la Justice.

Le vice-Amiral savourait tranquillement sa tranquillité sur une île d'été. Un petit bout de terre charmant loin des problèmes du Nouveau Monde et de ses putain de pirates toujours prêts à tout ravager sur leur passage.

\- Smoker, tu as eu une excellente idée. Hina est ravie de prendre des vacances.

Smoker ouvrit un œil, tirant sur ses cigares avec agacement. Devant lui se trouvait Hina en maillot de bain, ce qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses.

Le soldat ferma les yeux, expirant la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler.

\- Hina… Pourquoi tu me fais chier durant mes vacances ? On avait dit un jour par an ! Tu me fous la paix et je t'emmerde pas.

Smoker protesta vigoureusement lorsque sa meilleure amie vint lui arracher l'un de ses cigares pour le fumer allègrement.

\- Mais va te faire !

\- Hina sait que tu l'aimes, Smoker. Fumer est mauvais pour la santé, tu le sais.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de réprimer un sourire. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Hina, mais elle avait toujours un humour aussi incongru.  
Et cela aidait grandement son cas qu'elle soit aussi magnifique.

Ah, tous ces moments dans les vestiaires de la Marine qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. La belle époque où Smoker se contrecarrait encore plus que maintenant du protocole. Et Hina était d'une souplesse qui donnait envie d'abandonner toutes les corvées pour la rejoindre immédiatement.

\- Bon, ben puisque t'es là, autant que tu profites du beau temps. Sauf si c'est pour me donner une mission de la part d'Akainu. Là c'est mort, tu dégages et je veux plus te voir jusqu'à la prochaine assemblée des vice-Amiraux !

Hina ne répondit pas, prenant place sur l'un des nombreux transats de la plage.

\- Hina est fière de toi, Smoker. Tu as trouvé une magnifique île balnéaire, Hina ne te croyait pas capable de profiter des bonnes choses de la vie.

Le coup de poing était clairement volontaire. Smoker ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux, envoyant juste sa fumée sous la forme de son poing pour frapper sa meilleure amie.

Hina contra sans problème, en profitant pour agripper la fumée de Smoker, le forçant à se lever pour ne pas être renverser sur le sable.

\- Hina, tu fais chier. Tu peux pas me laisser seul deux minutes ?!

Le sourire de la femme ne lui dit rien qui vaille mais elle eut la décence de le lâcher.

Récupérant son bras et sa fumée, Smoker s'étira, désormais bien réveillé et agacé par les bêtises d'Hina.

La plage était miraculeusement vide ce jour-ci. Leurs bateaux étaient accostés au port, leurs soldats occupés à les laisser tranquille. Heureusement pour eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils encourraient si jamais ils venaient à les déranger.

Maintenant que sa sieste était coupée, il pouvait au moins profiter de l'eau. L'océan lui manquait. Depuis son fruit du Démon, il ne pouvait plus nager et cela lui manquait. Plonger dans les profondeurs de l'océan était un sentiment merveilleux et il ne pouvait plus le ressentir sous peine de mourir. S'approchant de l'eau, il inspira l'air marin à pleins poumons.

Rien que d'y tremper les pieds et Smoker se sentait déjà faible. Quelle sensation à la fois détestable et agréable.

Il se sentait vulnérable mais la puissance de l'océan l'entourait, son pouvoir aspiré jusqu'à la dernière goutte par cette immense étendue d'eau.

\- Smoker ?

Smoker aurait presque pu se dire qu'Hina s'inquiétait pour lui. Avec raison, sûrement, il s'était avancé dans l'océan beaucoup plus que prévu, l'eau atteignait quasiment sa taille. Ses forces commençait vraiment à faiblir.

Sans rien demander de plus, le soldat se dépêcha de rejoindre la terre ferme. Sentir ses pouvoirs revenir était toujours quelque chose de particulier. Un frémissement au plus profond de lui et tout à coup, une bouffé de chaleur et il se sentait à nouveau entier.

Hina avait l'air furieux. Comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se baigner dans l'océan. Il était habitué.

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur, ça suffisait la plupart du temps pour la calmer.

Le rouge colora les joues d'Hina, mais elle ne dit rien, tirant un peu plus fort sur le cigare.

\- Tu comptes me le rendre ? demanda Smoker en désignant son cigare.

\- Hina pense que tu ne mérite pas de l'avoir. Hina pense que tu fais le con et que ce n'est pas bien Smoker.

L'homme haussa les épaules. Pour ce que ça pouvait lui faire, il s'en foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

Il se rallongea sur le transat, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur son torse nu. Le bruit des vagues le berçait doucement et la fumée de son cigare l'apaisait tout autant. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se détendre, Smoker comptait en profiter.

Lorsqu'il sentit un main sur son torse, il ouvrit un œil pour découvrir Hina qui le caressait doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

Hina ne répondit rien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle traça à nouveau les petites lignes sur le torse de Smoker, récentes blessures dues à Doflamingo.

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- Je t'demande pardon ?

Smoker sentait doucement la colère revenir. Pour qui elle se prenait ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Hina sait que tu es en colère Smoker mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Vergo…

\- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Smoker était définitivement en colère. Comment pouvait-elle oser lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Tous ces rapports d'enfants kidnappés qu'il avait vus passer et que Vergo avait envoyés bouler. Tous ces putain de moments où il se posait la question de pourquoi Vergo n'avait pas été présent à Marineford lors de la Guerre au Sommet. Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'air heureux lorsque Smoker avait annoncé son arrivée au G5.

Si seulement il avait su repérer les signes plus tôt. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il se soit concentré sur ce chapeau de paille de malheur.

\- Hina sait que tu as fait tout ton possible Smoker. Arrête de t'en vouloir.

Smoker fulminait. Son fruit du démon le rendait encore plus instable. Les contours de son corps se déformaient et se troublaient de plus en plus, la colère l'empêchant d'être complètement tangible.

\- Hina. Ferme là, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Hina était capable de voir les signes. Smoker n'était clairement pas en mesure de parler de tous ses soucis. Elle hocha la tête et retira sa main du torse de son ami.

Prenant le deuxième cigare encore dans sa bouche, Hina se pencha sur Smoker et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Smoker se figea. Dieux que cela faisait longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Il referma ses bras autour de son cou, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et apprécia, le temps d'un instant, ce baiser.

Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'Hina était déjà en train de repartir vers son transat, fugace moment témoignant de son profond respect et amour envers le vice-Amiral.

Ces rares moments étaient ce que Smoker chérissait le plus. Sans l'avouer, Hina était bien la seule et unique personne à le comprendre, sans compter Drake qui n'avait plus sa place dans leur trio depuis sa désertion de la Marine. Mais Hina était restée. Et malgré tous ses travers, elle n'avait jamais arrêté de le soutenir.

\- Hina se demandait… Pourquoi tu as choisi cette île, Smoker ?

Le ton était sérieux, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'homme, l'observant et analysant la moindre de ses réactions.

Smoker haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me rends mes cigares et peut être qu'on pourra discuter. Mais en attendant, tu te tais et tu me laisses profiter de mon seul putain jour de vacances.

Comme par magie, ses deux cigares lui furent balancés à la figure sans aucune sorte d'avertissement. Smoker les saisit et se les remit en bouche, appréciant le goût du tabac et la fumée remplissant à nouveau ses poumons.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, quand il s'agissait d'informations, Hina pouvait être aussi catégorique que Tsuru.

\- Alors ? Hina attend.

Smoker prit son temps. Soufflant sa fumée avec délice, il jeta un regard en coin à Hina, puis haussa les épaules.

\- J'sais pas. J'ai juste vu l'île et j'y suis allé.

Hina fronça les sourcils. Réajustant son maillot de bain, elle se rallongea sur son transat et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur du soleil.

\- Si tu le permets, Hina a des théories.

\- Mais fais toi plaisir, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de parler après tout. Je ne garantis pas de t'écouter cela dit !

Hina ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes, un long soupir lui échappa.

\- Smoker. Savais-tu que l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort avait été aperçu sur ces rivages il n'y a pas trois jours de cela ?

Smoker se crispa.

\- Et ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Smoker remercia silencieusement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir bégayer en lui répondant.

\- Hina suspecte que cela à voir avec le capitaine. Law n'est plus un Shichibukai, ce serait logique que tu souhaites le capturer. Ce qu'Hina ne comprend pas encore, c'est pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas essayé de l'attraper.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne rien dire et tout nier en bloc. Usant de son fruit du démon, il augmenta la fumée autour de son visage, juste assez pour qu'Hina ne puisse pas espionner ses réactions.

\- Hina continue avec sa théorie, car elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Quelque chose que tu lui avais dit peu de temps après Punk Hazard.

Smoker se décomposa. Oh merde. Il pensait qu'elle était bourrée. Il était quasiment certain qu'ils étaient trop beurrés ce soir-là pour s'en souvenir. Il avait organisé cette soirée exprès pour oublier sa défaite cuisante et sa colère envers le gouvernement. Mais pour être totalement franc, s'il pouvait se souvenir des bribes de cette soirée arrosée, Hina pouvait très bien avoir retenue aussi ce qui s'était passé. Elle tenait très bien, trop même, l'alcool. Mais il avait le droit de rêver, non ?

\- La théorie d'Hina est simple, Smoker. N'hésite pas à dire à Hina si elle se trompe, mais il se pourrait que tu veuilles revoir le Chirurgien de la Mort. Après Punk Hazard, Hina aurait parfaitement compris que tu ais envie de te venger. Mais ce qu'Hina ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu aurais avoué le revoir pour mettre les choses au clair. Hina n'a pas compris. Hina veut savoir Smoker. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au Chirurgien ? De quelles choses tu parles ? Smoker ?

Smoker était livide, la fumée qui l'entourait désormais cachait complètement son visage. Bordel. Hina n'était tellement pas sensée se souvenir de sa confession bourrée. Maudit soit-elle. Pourquoi avait-il encore ouvert sa gueule ?

\- Smoker ?

\- Aucun commentaire. Ferme-la, Hina, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah bon ? Hina a pourtant l'impression que tu cherches quelque chose de particulier. Peut être que revoir ce pirate est ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Mais ta gueule putain ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce petit merdeux ! Qu'il aille crever en Enfer, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre !

\- Il est vrai que la piraterie est à proscrire, mais toi, tout autant qu'Hina, tu sais pertinemment qu'il y a différentes catégories de pirates. Law n'est certainement pas le meilleur, mais Hina sait que tu n'as jamais eu envie du meilleur… plutôt quelqu'un pour te tenir tête et…

\- Mais. Ta. Gueule ! la coupa Smoker avec une voix rauque.

Smoker était désormais complètement transformé en fumée, sa frustration le rendait complètement instable.

Pourquoi Hina le connaissait aussi bien ? Cela devait être interdit de pouvoir l'acculer comme ça sans lui laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Smoker avait essayé. Il s'était promis d'essayer de se sortir Law de la tête. Il avait même essayé d'imaginer Akainu tuant Law sous ses yeux juste pour se rappeler ce qu'il se passait quand un pirate n'était pas dompté.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son sourire de petit merdeux suffisant. Ses yeux le scannant et le laissant haletant. Ses mains repositionnant son cœur à l'intérieur de lui. Ses quelques secondes de silence lorsqu'il n'avait pas retiré sa main immédiatement. Ses dernières paroles lui rappelant de ne pas trop se surmener. Bordel.

\- Merde ! Je te déteste Hina !

Hina se leva.

\- Hina était venue ici pour profiter de ta présence et du beau temps. Hina a compris le message. Hina était aussi venue te dire qu'elle savait où se trouvait le Chirurgien. Hina a laissé une note sur son transat. Si par malheur, Hina venait à partir dès maintenant avec ses soldats, elle ne saura pas ce qui se passe sur cette île et ne pourra rien reporter à Akainu. Hina va s'en aller maintenant, Smoker. Hina espère te revoir rapidement.

La vice-Amiral partit sans se retourner, laissant Smoker toujours aussi intangible.

Reformant son corps. Smoker observa son amie partir.

\- Mais quelle chieuse, pouvait pas juste me dire de vivre ma vie comme tout le monde ?!

Smoker la détestait, c'était sûr. Et il était toujours aussi mortifié. Non seulement Hina savait qu'il en pinçait pour un pirate, mais en plus, elle s'arrangeait pour le lui donner sur un plateau. Elle allait tellement le lui rappeler tous les jours de sa vie. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point une faveur d'Hina était quelque chose de très cher à rembourser.

Elle était déjà loin maintenant. Marmonnant pour lui-même à quel point c'était une emmerdeuse, Smoker récupéra quand même le petit bout de papier, où une simple adresse d'une auberge était notée.

Cet imbécile de Law n'était même pas loin d'ici en plus. Pourquoi l'Univers faisait en sorte de le mettre dans la merde à chaque fois ? Smoker essayait désespérément de respecter sa justice et son code moral, mais comment faire quand un pirate vous avait littéralement volé votre cœur sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Smoker était déjà en train de voler doucement sous la forme de fumée en direction du village. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en face de l'auberge, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à une raison valable pour se présenter ici.

\- Smo-yan…

La voix traînante résonna derrière lui. Smoker se raidit immédiatement. Cela n'était pas en train d'arriver. Il vivait un mauvais rêve.

Se retournant avec lenteur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le pirate qui hantait ses pensées.

\- Law…

Law haussa un sourcil, sa main se refermant plus fermement autour de son épée.

\- Smo-yan. Es-tu ici pour m'arrêter ?

Smoker savait ce qu'il devait répondre. En avait-il envie cependant ? Bien sûr que non. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression que Law était à nouveau en train de lui arracher son viscère. Ses yeux perçants le figeaient sur place. Bordel, pourquoi ce pirate ne pouvait-il pas juste crever pour qu'il arrête de l'obnubiler ?!

Smoker soupira, exhalant la fumée de ses cigares.

\- Non, malheureusement. Je suis ici en vacances.

Law sourit, de ce sourire qui énervait tellement Smoker. Ce sourire qui disait ''essaye de m'attraper pour voir''.

Quel merdeux.

\- Tu veux prendre un verre dans ce cas ?

La proposition le prit de court. Smoker fit mine de réfléchir. Il avait effectivement des choses à mettre au clair avec Law. Ce moment serait sûrement le seul avant longtemps où il aurait l'occasion de parler avec le Chirurgien sans arrière-pensée ou obligation de l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais tu invites ! Et je ne bois pas de la piquette.

Law haussa les épaules, relâchant la tension qu'il avait accumulée.

\- Comme d'habitude, Smo-yan, tu n'es pas un homme que l'on peut soudoyer avec n'importe quoi. Très bien, tu peux choisir l'alcool.

Smoker grogna et rentra dans l'auberge. Il n'allait quand même pas remercier un pirate de lui offrir un alcool avec de l'argent gagné par du vandalisme !

L'intérieur était rempli de monde et Smoker scanna rapidement l'endroit en quête d'une table vide. Le fond de l'auberge n'étant pas occupé, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme en direction de la banquette et s'y assit, observant avec intérêt le chirurgien qui venait de le rejoindre.

Une jeune serveuse s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire. Smoker la regarda rapidement, lui donnant sa commande.

\- Une bouteille de rhum ? Très bien, ça arrive de suite Monsieur !

Smoker hocha la tête pour approuver. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Law.

\- Smo-yan… Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas apprendre à mettre une chemise ? Ou tu aimes juste montrer tes atouts naturels à tout le monde ?

Smoker baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet il n'était toujours habillé que de son short. Tirant un peu plus fort sur ses cigares, le soldat essaya de ne pas s'énerver.

\- Et ? Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout Smo-yan, c'est juste… distrayant ?

Smoker serra les dents. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur envahir son visage et il pouvait voir que Law l'avait remarqué. Le sourire qu'il affichait lui donnait envie de l'encastrer dans le mur.

\- Petit merdeux ! Pourquoi je suis là moi ?

\- Tu voulais boire ?

Oh oui, les miracles de l'alcool. Fort heureusement pour Smoker la serveuse était déjà de retour avec sa bouteille de rhum.

Se servant un grand verre, Smoker prit à peine le temps de savourer le goût de l'alcool, il voulait juste se sentir un peu moins étouffé dans cette ambiance plus que bizarre. Lui, avec un pirate, assis tranquillement. C'était pas normal du tout. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, Smo-yan. Raconte-moi un peu ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Smoker tira un peu plus sur ses cigares. Voulait-il vraiment s'engager sur cette voie-là ?

Smoker aimait vivre dangereusement, ça c'était connu et reconnu mais il n'était pas encore sûr de se lancer dans cette aventure.

Observant avec attention le Marine toujours aussi silencieux, Law laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Très bien, Smo-yan. Puisque tu ne veux pas commencer, autant que ce soit moi.

Smoker haussa un sourcil. Intéressant, le pirate en avait sur le cœur ? Autant écouter et voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Malgré le fait que je ne puisse toujours pas expliquer pourquoi tu as fait cela, je vais quand même te remercier. Merci, Smo-yan, de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé à Joker lorsqu'il est venu sur Punk Hazard. J'ai entendu parler de tes blessures et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider et te soigner.

Smoker faillit en laisser tomber ses cigares. Un pirate qui le remerciait ? C'était une première, sauf si on comptait Mugiwara, mais il était à part. C'était encore plus surprenant de la part de Law, un pirate connu pour ne penser qu'à lui. Smoker se sentit étrangement satisfait de savoir que Law avait pensé à lui.

Mais Smoker hésitait encore à écraser la tête du pirate contre la table pour l'avoir laissé seul face à Doflamingo ou se sentir encore plus perturbé à l'idée de Trafalgar et lui combattant à nouveau côte à côte.

\- C'était purement de l'intérêt professionnel. Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas, Law ?

Le rictus de Law fit frissonner Smoker. Bordel, il se devait d'être contenu. Il ne pouvait pas juste se conduire comme un marin de pacotille à peine sorti des camps d'entraînement !

Et pourtant, il en était là, à observer Law avec envie et intérêt. Et ce maudit pirate qui devait sûrement savoir avec certitude ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Smoker était certain que Law était capable de déchiffrer ses mouvements jusqu'au moindre battement de paupières. Il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se laisser berner aussi facilement. Et tout le monde savait que Smoker était quelqu'un d'émotif. Peut-être pas autant que l'Amiral Akainu, mais on s'en rapprochait rudement.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Smo-yan. Tu souhaitais aussi me dire quelque chose de ce que j'ai compris ?

Smoker ferma les yeux, reprenant une longue gorgée de rhum pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était certes pas suffisant pour le rendre ivre, mais assez pour le désinhiber juste ce qu'il fallait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon cœur ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Law avait l'air confus.

\- Mon cœur. Depuis que tu me l'as rendu, je me sens bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu as trafiqué avec, pervers ?

L'insulte était sortie toute seule, mais Smoker ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rien que de voir la tête apathique de Law, il avait envie de l'encastrer contre un mur pour lui faire ressortir les émotions de son corps.

Et c'était précisément ce genre de réactions violentes envers Law que Smoker voulait comprendre. Il était persuadé que l'Ope Ope no Mi était lié à ses états étranges auxquels il ne pouvait résister.

\- Smo-yan. De quoi tu parles ? Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à ton cœur que tu ne peux pas ressentir immédiatement. Tout ce que j'ai fait à ton cœur, tu l'as senti de suite. Je ne peux pas contrôler à distance un cœur que j'ai rendu.

Smoker serra le poing, avalant une fois de plus une grande lampée d'alcool. La brûlure était familière, transmettant une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps.

Alors comme ça, Law n'y était pour rien ? Bien sûr, Smoker pouvait tout à fait ne pas le croire, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il disait la vérité, la franchise dans ses yeux était bien trop agaçante pour être fausse.

Law baissa la tête, fixant son verre sans rien dire. Après quelques moments, le pirate leva la tête et sourit à Smoker.

\- Bien, si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, j'ai des choses à faire, Smo-yan. J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu essayeras de m'arrêter à nouveau, j'ai hâte de sentir ton cœur avec moi à nouveau.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Alors que Law allait se lever, Smoker se saisit de sa main et le força à rester assis.

Law écarquilla les yeux, un air menaçant commençant à se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Smo-yan ?

Smoker grogna.

\- Où est ta chambre ?

L'esquisse d'un sourire apparue sur le visage du pirate.

\- Oh, Smo-yan balance ses principes par la fenêtre ? Ce serait si tentant d'accepter, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir, je dois faire…

\- Ta. Chambre ! Maintenant !

Le ton de Smoker était sans appel. Si Law était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il se dirait que c'était plutôt excitant, mais il savait très bien que Smoker était tout aussi volatile que la fumée dont il était composé. Et il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que de l'accompagner jusque dans ses quartiers allait être la meilleure des idées. Qui pouvait savoir ce que cet homme allait lui faire subir. Law pouvait supputer autant qu'il le voulait, mais une arrestation en règle n'était pas la dernière de ses idées.

Fort malheureusement pour lui, la main qui comprimait la sienne lui rendait la tâche de s'évader beaucoup plus difficile. De plus, il ne souhaitait définitivement pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Law se leva donc, tirant Smoker pour qu'il le suive.

Le Marine le suivit sans dire un mot, se contentant de desserrer sa prise sur la main de Law. Celui-ci étouffa un rire. Cela aurait presque pu être agréable si le soldat n'était pas aussi tendu.

Le trajet fut de courte durée, la chambre étant située au premier étage.

A peine la porte refermée, Law se faisait violemment pousser sur le lit, l'ombre menaçante de Smoker au-dessus de lui. Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de protester que Smoker se positionna sur lui, lui maintenant fermement les poignets au-dessus de son visage.

\- Tu sais, Smo-yan, je ne compte pas m'enfuir, si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Mais ta gueule juste deux minutes !

Law sourit à nouveau, comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Un mélange de dédain et d'arrogance qui rendait Smoker encore plus fou.

Il désirait ce pirate. Il voulait le détruire et le posséder par n'importe quels moyens possibles.

Et pour le moment, Smoker avait une furieuse envie de ravager sa bouche.

Lorsque Smoker resserra sa prise sur Law, celui-ci voulut émettre une protestation, qui fut vite étouffée par le baiser enfiévré de Smoker.

Enfin, Smoker apaisait son obsession. Il devrait remercier Hina plus tard mais là, il savourait avec adoration les lèvres de ce pirate.

Il fit taire la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui disait que c'était mal. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent, au diable les conséquences.

Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Law, il en profitant ensuite pour approfondir le baiser.

Law devait le confesser, il adorait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'avait pas été sûr des intentions de Smoker, mais celles-ci étaient désormais évidentes et il était plus que ravi.

Le légendaire chasseur blanc de la Marine avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Law et celui-ci sentait déjà son érection le faire souffrir à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Dieux que cet homme savait embrasser. Où avait-il appris à faire ça ?

Law le voulait pour lui tout seul, il refusait de partager cet homme avec qui que ce soit. Usant de son fruit du Démon, Law se libéra de l'emprise de Smoker pour se retrouver sur lui, mordant sauvagement ses lèvres en retour.

Smoker grogna de douleur et de plaisir. Ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate, règle numéro une de la Marine. Smoker était pourtant très satisfait de voir que Law ne respectait pas les règles.

Le sentir au-dessus de lui, frottant son corps contre le sien sans vergogne, rendait Smoker encore plus incontrôlable. Il voulait posséder Law en entier.

\- Ainsi, Smo-yan est un vilain soldat qui ne capture pas les pirates. Mais que pense la Marine de tout cela ?

\- Mais ta gueule et embrasse-moi, sale emmerdeur !

Law adorait voir Smoker perdre tous ses moyens. L'embrassant à nouveau avec ferveur, Law se mit à caresser la chevelure du soldat, appréciant la texture si douce de ses cheveux.

Smoker ravala un gémissement. Il avait encore sa fierté et même si ce que Law était en train de faire lui donnait envie de le baiser sauvagement, il n'allait pas faire lui donner la satisfaction de lui dire.

Law ne perdit cependant pas de temps. D'un claquement de doigt et de son pouvoir, tous leurs vêtements avaient disparu.

\- Smo-yan, es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux ?

Smoker laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les pirates se découvrent un honneur au pire moment possible ?

Bordel de merde, il voulait sentir le corps de Law contre lui. Le ravager. Le posséder.

Le baiser fougueux fut sa seule réponse au pirate.

Law était surpris. Smoker était un amant d'une passion inextinguible. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un soldat de la Marine était aussi doué de son corps ?

Law n'était que plaisir et désir, il se laissait entièrement faire. La brutalité de Smoker était si excitante. Tout comme cette douceur inattendue juste après la première pénétration.

Law était un amant si désirable. Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage, gravant son expression de pur plaisir à jamais dans sa mémoire. Chaque coup de bassin de Smoker provoquait chez le pirate des gémissements de plaisir.

Smoker n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ensembles à se découvrir dans la chambre de Law. Tout ce qu'il savait, ce que lorsqu'ils jouirent pour la troisième fois, Law décida de s'arrêter pour boire un instant et Smoker constata que le soleil était déjà couché.

\- Smo-yan. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de rejoindre tes soldats. Ils risquent de s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas pour la nuit.

Smoker mit ses mains derrière sa tête, appréciant le corps nu de Law face à lui.

\- Pas la peine, ils savent que je suis occupé jusqu'à demain. Tu ne peux pas de débarrasser de la Marine jusque comme ça, Law.

Law se retourna, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

\- Oh, Smo-yan. C'est tellement mignon de penser que tu avais le choix de pouvoir quitter cette pièce sans mon consentement.

Smoker frissonna. Ce sourire lui donnait des envies primales. Il voulait que Law le prenne à cet instant. Smoker voulait se sentir posséder par ce pirate aussi dangereux que mystérieux.

Mais la fatigue avait aussi son droit sur les deux hommes.

Après s'être réhydraté, Law retourna sur le lit, s'allongeant le torse puissant de Smoker et mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, y respirant l'odeur musquée de Smoker. Un mélange de sueur, de cigare et de l'océan.

Mordillant avec douceur le cou de Smoker, Law fut surpris lorsque Smoker referma ses bras musclés autour de sa taille, lui caressant avec lenteur le dos.

\- Smo-yan ?

\- Juste… Tais-toi deux minutes. Laisse-moi profiter de cette nuit. On aura pas forcément d'autres occasions comme celle-là…

\- Oh ?

Le sourire de Law était perceptible jusque dans ses mots. Smoker grogna. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Ainsi, Smo-yan, tu considères que ce n'était pas juste pour une nuit ? Tu souhaites réitérer ?

\- Rêve, pirate de mes deux ! Dès demain, tu as intérêt à te barrer d'ici dare-dare. Sinon tu es bon pour Impel Down.

Law se mit à mordre l'oreille de Smoker.

\- Smo-yan, tu es tellement sexy. Peut-être que je me laisserai capturer. Qui sait ? Tu aimerais ça ? Me voir menotté à tes pieds ?

Smoker gronda, se frottant contre lui, le désir remontant en lui.

\- Ta gueule, endors-toi et fous moi la paix deux minutes.

\- Oui, Vice-Amiral. A vos ordres !

Law se retourna, laissant Smoker se coller contre lui. Si Law n'était pas un pirate sans foi ni loi, peut-être qu'il se serait avoué qu'il aimait sentir le torse de Smoker contre son dos et appréciait sa présence rassurante. Il pourrait même se dire que Smoker le prenant dans ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui était quelque chose de délicieux.

Mais c'était un pirate après tout. Il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer tout cela.

Smoker inspira profondément l'odeur de Law. Cet homme était encore plus enivrant que l'alcool. Smoker était sûr désormais que ce qu'ils avaient fait était un crime. La Marine allait prendre des mesures si jamais elle découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ses préoccupations. Il voulait juste profiter de ce pirate qui avait su capturer son cœur. Littéralement.

Smoker s'endormit paisiblement, rythmé par la respiration de Law et sa chaleur.

Le lendemain matin, Law ouvrit un œil. Une sensation étrange dans son dos le fit se retourner.

Lorsqu'il vit Smoker, encore endormi à ses côtés, la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Souriant, Law admira un instant le soldat. Ses traits étaient détendus, sa respiration était calme. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage, lui donnait un air un peu sauvage mais terriblement séduisant.

Caressant avec lenteur la joue de Smoker, Law sentit son cœur se serrer.

Tant que Smoker serait un Marine, il ne serait jamais libre de son devoir. Et Law savait à quel point il adorait son travail.

Déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres du soldat, Law murmura :

\- Je t'attendrai.

Se levant avec le plus de précaution possible pour ne pas réveiller son amant, Law s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre.

A peine sortit de l'auberge, Bepo était déjà en train de l'accoster, lui parlant de problèmes techniques sur le sous-marin.

Law l'écouta d'une oreille, ses pensées encore tournées vers le Marine.

\- Cap'tain ? Pourquoi vous avez l'odeur de Smoker sur vous ?

Bepo avait l'air hésitant en posant cette question. Law lui sourit en retour, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Bepo, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Bepo sourit en retour, reprenant avec enthousiasme ses explications.

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Inspirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux.

\- A la prochaine, Smoker.

* * *

Merci d'être à fond sur le Smolaw avec moi \o/


End file.
